Frozen Hearts
by KlaineAndHungerGamesFan
Summary: When Finn runs from the castle after everyone finds out and Kurt sets out to find his brother to bring him home leaving Prince Sebastian in charge, During Kurt's adventure he meets fun loving Mercedes Jones, cute reindeer Sam, and the handsome Blaine Anderson, but when Kurt needs true love to safe him who's gonna safe him, Blaine? Sebastian? Or Finn? Klaine :)
1. Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Title: Glee Goes Frozen

Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

A young black haired boy, with tan skin, gets pulled in a sled sitting on an ice cube following after the actually workers with a smile on his face and also the face of the small reindeer pulling him along. "Come on, Sam." Blaine says, telling Sam to hurry so they don't lose the others.

A young brunette boys lays a sleep in his bed, with sun coming through the window with a hand resting on his pillow. A bright blue eyed boy with lighter brown hair pops up beside the boys bed smiling, "Finn. Psst!" Kurt says raising his foot onto the bed as it slips off and he tries again making it this time pulling himself up onto the bed jumping on top of Finn laying on him. Kurt pulls himself more onto Finn so he's sitting on his lower arm chest area with his hands on Finn's shoulders pushing him trying to wake him up. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Kurt says still pushing on his brother's shoulder. "Kurt, go back to sleep." Finn says moving his head a little and his arm. Kurt sighs dramatically falling backwards on to Finn with his arms spread out as Finn opens his eyes closing them quickly as Kurt looks at the ceiling happily. "I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake." Kurt says resting his arm on his forehead dramatically. "So we have to play." Kurt says spreading his arms back out. "Go play by yourself." Finn says pushing Kurt off the bed as Kurt lands with a grunt with his hands on the floor in front of him and his legs spread out with a pouting look. Kurt faces brightens as he lets out a gasp climbing back onto the bed sitting on Finn again using his palm to pull one of Finn's eyes open. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kurt says saying snowman in a weird tone trying to get Finn's attention. Finn opens his eyes smiling at his brother.

They run down the stairs Kurt pulling Finn so they would go faster as Finn tried hushing him looking up the stairs hoping his parents won't wake up. "Come on, come on, come on!" Kurt says repeatedly and excitedly as Finn held a hand to his lip hushing him but couldn't help but smile at Kurt's happiness. They push into the ballroom giggling happily, as Finn closes the door quietly. "Do the magic!" Kurt says giggling and pulling Finn into the middle of the room.

Finn moves his hands around each other in a circular motion as a glittery snowflake like glow appears around his hands as a snowball appears and Finn holds his hands out levitating the snowball as the snowflakes appear around the ball. "Ready?" Finn asks smiling at his brother who nods excitedly and chuckles, Finn tosses the ball into the air exploding into millions of tiny beautiful blue and white snowflakes that start falling down and onto Kurt who raises his hands catching them on his fingers, "This is amazing!" Kurt yells smiling brightly.

"Watch this!" Finn says as Kurt stands next to him still smiling as Finn stomps his foot and ice starts spreading across the floor rapidly, as Kurt slides away as it forms giggling with his arms out to keep his balance. Finn rolls a big snowball as Kurt carries his smaller one over dropping it on top of Finn's bigger snowball. Finn presses a carrot nose onto her face, under the charcoal eyes, with long black sting for hair, turns the snowman around so it facing Kurt. "Hi, I'm Mercedes, and I like warm hugs." Finn says in a feminine voice as Kurt claps his hands together jumping up running over to the snowman wrapping his arms around her neck looking at his brother smiling, "I love you, Mercedes." Kurt says.

Kurt holds Mercedes stick hands, as Finn uses his magic to push him, Mercedes, and Kurt around the ballroom on the ice as Kurt giggles happily without a care in the world.

The boys shoot down an ice slide that Finn made, Kurt in Finn's lap giggling along with Finn. "Tickle bumps!" Kurt yells excitedly as they near the end and Kurt slides off without Finn, landing on a pile of snow. Kurt jumps out of the snow mountain as Finn starts making snow hills for Kurt to jump onto, "Hang on." Finn says making another one as Kurt keeps jumping getting overly excited starting to go to fast for Finn who yells for him to stop as Kurt doesn't listen because he's to caught up in the moment the fun as Finn slips backwards with a leg in the air looking up at Kurt who jumps for the last mountain sending one last ice into Kurt's head by accident as his yelling of Finn stops as he falls onto the mountain lifelessly as he slides down and Finn rushes to his side. Finn drops on to his knees resting Kurt's head on his lap holding him tightly. "Kurt!" Finn yells as his breathing becomes rapidly and heavily. "Mom! Dad!" Finn yells to get their attention looking at the white streak he put in Kurt's hair when he hit him. Finn starts sobbing resting his head on Kurt's as the floor benath them rapidly starts turning into ice making the snowman topple over, as ice extends up the wall and the beams supporting the balcony. "Your okay Kurt, I got you." Finn says still sobbing into his brother's chest pulling him more into his arms.

"Finn! What have you done?!" Burt yells as him and Carole bust through the door looking at the icy room and Kurt laying lifelessly in Finn's arms. "This is getting out of hand!" Burt says angrily as him and Carole rush towards Kurt. "It was an accident." Finn says looking up at his parents than his brother. "I'm sorry Kurt!" Finn says resting his head on Kurt's on last time as Carole pulls Kurt into her arms as Burt rests on hand on his wife's hand and his son the other on his wife's back. "Oh he's ice cold." Carole says looking at her son scared. "I know where we have to go." Burt says.

Burt looks through his books for one of maps or trolls pulling a big red one off the shelf breathing heavily. Opening the book fumbling through the pages until he finds the map. Burt and Carole set off on white horse each carrying a son as the horse runs towards the village and than into the woods. They ride past Blaine and his reindeer as they watch as the grass behind the horses turn into ice and decide to follow the white horses with out any second guesses. Blaine on Sam's back as he runs as fast as he can he leaps off Sam's back and walking behind a large rock hiding to where they could see but not be seen at least that's what he thought. They watch as the King and Queen walk to the middle of the area with Kurt in Carole's arms and Finn clinging to his mother's dress scared. Round rocks roll towards them, the rock unravel reveling ears, and big round noses. "It's the King." One says looking up at them.

"Trolls?" Blaine says with a loud gasp as the rock they were hiding behind turned into a trolls. "Shush! I'm trying to listen." The girl sounding troll says pulling Blaine down who looks at him completely shocked and confused. Sam licks the trolls as the troll looks at him pull their faces against her smiling. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." The girl trolls says pulling them closer as Sam smiles with Blaine.

"Your majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" The troll asks grabbing Finn's hand sensing it was his magic. "Born. And their getting stronger." Burt stammers out crutching behind his son resting a hand on his shoulder. "Here. Here." The oldest troll says walking over to the Queen who crutches down holding out Kurt as the troll rests a hand on his forehead. "You are lucky it isn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." The trolls says shaking his head like what do you want? "Do what you must." Burt says without a second to spare as the troll puts his hand back on Kurt's head. "I recommend we remove all magic." The troll starts waving his hand to the side as memory of Kurt and Finn playing appear in a sparkly frame of magic as the trolls moves his hand making Kurt think they were outside and Finn didn't have magic. "Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry I'll leave the fun." The troll says as he watches the troll delete all the magic making the memories seem like nothing and not special anymore, watching as he makes the one of him and Kurt holding each other looking at Mercedes disappear.

The troll presses his hand to the boy's forehead making him forget making him not remember. "He will be okay." The troll says, as Carole pulls him closer into her arms. "He won't remember I have powers?" Finn asks closing his eyes with his hands "glued" together. "It's for the best." Burt says looking at his son who looks up at him than at the troll who starts speaking to Finn. "Listen to me Finn, your power will only grow." The troll says with a flick of his wrist making a image appear in the sky of Finn but older who makes a giant snowflake in the sky that turn red. "There is a beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your only enemy." The troll says as the image screams an Finn gasp grabbing onto Burt who pulls him closer. "No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then the the gates are closed. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone." The King says as a male servant closes the gates, a women servant the windows, and man who pull Finn's bed out of Kurt's room and rest his stuff leaving Kurt alone... for the first time. Kurt runs out of his room and into the hallway leading to Finn's room standing at the end sad with his hands out in front of him, not knowing what to do. "Including Kurt." Burt finishes, as Finn looks at Kurt while standing in his doorway with the door slightly opened, as Finn looks down walking into the room closing the door as Kurt watches shocked and a little scared as he starts breathing heavily.

Kurt runs to the window looking at the snow falling onto the hills and trees with a smile on his face. "Ah." Kurt says running away from the window giggling. "Finn?" Kurt says knocking on the door rhythmically. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kurt sings softly with his hands pressed together. "Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore." Kurt sings leaning against Finn's door falling to the floor with his legs spread out. "Come out the door." Kurt sings picking up the beat slightly and looking under the door for his brother. "It's like you've gone away." Kurt sings, holding the last note slightly.

"We used to be best buddies. And now were not." Kurt sings holding two dolls together that reminded him of Finn and himself before dropping them to the floor lowering his head sadly. "I wish you would tell me why." Kurt says falling backwards onto the ballroom floor.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kurt sings standing back open. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." Kurt sings into the key hole making his voice muffled a bit. "Go away, Kurt." Finn says as Kurt drops his head again sadly, "Okay bye." Kurt sings sadly and walking away. Finn sits at his window looking outside, with his hands on the window seal as it turns to ice and he pulls away gasping. "The gloves will help." Burt says pulling a white glove onto Finn's hand. "See, conceal it." Burt says with Finn's hand resting on his and the other one cupped over Finn's. "Don't feel it." Finn says softly as he dad smiles softly. "Don't let it show." They says together softly.

Kurt slides up to Finn's door giggling, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?" Kurt sings riding a bike in the hall he takes off down the stairs flying over his bike landing in the knights armor's arms leaning back with his arm extending. "I think some company is over do. I've started talking to the pictures on the wall." Kurt sings doing a summersault onto the couch laying back with a hand behind his head and a hand pointing at a painting of a female knight on a white horse with her sword in the air. "Hang in there Joan." Kurt says softly. "It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." Kurt sings with his legs resting against the clock watching it tick back and forth mimicking the ticking noise.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger." Finn says holding his hands to his chest looking at the ice he put on the wall even with the gloves on as Burt and Carole stand back a little. "Getting up set only makes it worse. Calm down." Burt says walking towards him as he backs away, "No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." Finn yells huddling in the corner alone as Carole rests a hand on her husband shoulder looking at Finn sadly. Kurt slides past Finn's door about 15 years old now smiling as he stops and looks back at the door. Kurt lowers his head and sighs walking and than running into the room his parents room where they were getting ready. Kurt wraps an arm around his mother before wrapping the other one around his father resting his face in Burt's chest and put the back of his head on Carole's cheek as they hold each other. "See you in 2 weeks!"

"Do you have to go?" Finn asks after bowing to his parents, looking at them scared. "You'll be fine Finn." Burt says as Carole wraps an arm around him smiling at Finn. The king and Queen board the ship that was to take them away with the servants lugging luggage on. A huge thunder storm rolls into the middle of the ocean causing a huge waves to form one soaring over the boat eating it and and dragging it under.

Kurt walks up to Finn's door slowly dressed in all black feeling more alone in this world than ever, missing his mom and dad just wanting them back mostly wanting Finn to be his best buddy again. Kurt hesitantly knocks on the door softly, unlike when he was younger resting his hand on the door with his eyes half closed wanting to cry with his head hung low. "Finn? Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been." Kurt sings softy, not happily, without any emotion just softly until he starts the next line feeling sad again. "They say "Have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Kurt sings softly and sadly as he rest his head on the door and his hand pushing against it. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Kurt sing asks sliding down the door with his knees up and his eyes closed. Reaching the bottom sitting with his knees still up, opening his eyes resting his head against the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kurt sings in a breaky voice, as he feels the tears rushing to his eyes closing them. On the other side of the door Finn sits exactly like Kurt, feeling sad and guilty for abandoning his brother in his time of need knowing he has no choice his heart says let him in but his mind says you know better, his room a winter wonderland ice every where with snow falling down as he rest his head on his knees sobbing. The window closes on the other side leaving Kurt alone in the dark as his head falls to his knees sobbing.

_**I kind of thought Kurt would make the better Elsa but Elsa never fell in love with anyone so I couldn't do that lol anyways Hey lovelies ㈏1, it's me bringing you another Disney Klaine fic lol, but I know you love them and so do I and so does my favorite reader Veronica, so this is for you like always check out her page ronnyangel88, so thanks for reading hope you loved it and watch Frozen best disney movie out recently :), so love you guys and talk to you later darling also to help**_

_**Queen Elsa: Finn Hummel  
Princess Anna: Kurt Hummel  
Prince Hans: Sebastian Smythe  
Olaf: Mercedes  
Sven: Sam  
Kristoff: Blaine Anderson  
Dad: Burt Hummel  
Mom: Carol Hummel**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Time In Forever

Chapter 2: The First Time In Forever

3 Years Later

"Welcome to Lima, please watch your step." The caption of the boat says helping people off. Nearby a mother and her son stand, the mother fixing her son's outfit. "Why do I have to wear this?" The son asks looking up at his mom slightly annoyed. "Because, the prince has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" The mom says grabbing her son hand as they walk, and raising the other one at all the decorations. "That's not my fault." The son says looking up at his mother who smiles at him rolling her eyes.

Blaine and Sam stand near their sled as Sam starts pushing his head into Blaine who turns around facing Sam. "What do you want Sam?" Blaine asks hiding the carrot behind his back. "Give me a snack." Blaine says in a "reindeer" voice, talking for Sam. "What's the magic word?" Blaine asks. "Please?" Blaine answers for Sam who jumps up taking the carrot in his mouth, "Share." Blaine says as Sam pushes the carrot out of his mouth halfway, Blaine breaks it off biting the carrot, even though it was all slobbery from Sam's spit.

"I can't believe their opening up the gates!" A husband says as his wife throws his hat onto his head. "And for a whole day." The wife says excitedly. "Faster, Percy!" The wife says grabbing her husbands hand pulling him faster along.

"Ah, Lima. Our most mysterious trading partner." Sue says with two men behind her. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Sue asks herself.

"Me sore eyes can't wait to see the King and the Prince." A guy says standing with his best friend. "I bet their charming." The second guys says as they walk towards the gate. "And handsome." A guy says to his best friend smiling.

"Prince Kurt?" One of the staff members ask knocking on Kurt's door, Kurt laid in bed yawning with his hair a mess and his head resting on his arm. "Prince Kurt?" The staff member asks knocking on the door again as Kurt sits up yawning again with his eyes still closed. "Yeah?" Kurt asks in a sleepy tone. "Sorry to wake you sir." The staff member says as Kurt quickly cuts him off. "No, no, no you didn't. I've been up for hours." Kurt says resting a hand on his chin yawning again closing his eyes falling a sleep snoring softly when his head drops and he brings back.

"Who is it?" Kurt asks yawning into his hand. "Still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." The man says as Kurt stretches his arms. "Of course. Ready for what?" Kurt asks dazed and confused. "Your brother's coronation, sir." The staff member says slowly and slightly confused. "My brother's coronation." Kurt says to himself opening his eyes seeing his suit as his eyes light up. "It's Coronation Day!" Kurt says jumping out of bed.

Kurt burst out his door styling his hair with the aggressive amount of hair spray he put in it, dressed in a green and black suit, with black dress shoes. Kurt runs down the hall grabbing a hand of a girl worker who had a plate in the other hand spinning her in a circle, "It's Coronation Day!" Kurt says letting her hand go as she smiles at him as he runs down the hall more.

"The window is open!" Kurt sings watching another worker open the window near him letting in the sun. "So's that door!" Kurt sings as two workers push open glass doors. "I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" Kurt sings grabbing a plate and setting it on a different workers stack. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" Kurt songs sliding into the ballroom with his hands raised in the air. "Finally they're opening up the gates!" Kurt sings grabbing a beam swinging around it sitting on the railing of the stairs sliding down them. "There will be actual, real, live people." Kurt says shaking the hand of one of the armored knights pulling his arm off and putting it back on. "It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there will be light. For the first time in forever. I'll be dancing through the night!" Kurt sings running around the house excitedly.

"Don't know if in elated or gassy. But I'm some where in that zone!" Kurt sings hitting his chest with his fist. "Cause the first time in foreverrrrrrrrrrr." Kurt sings crutching down in front of baby duck holding his hands out as they jump on as he brings his hands towards his face smiling at the little duckies. "I won't be alone. I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet the one?" Kurt sings as he wraps himself in a pink drape inside the castle. "Tonight imagine me suit and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger tall and fair." Kurt sings fanning himself with a pocket fan that was purple eyeing a head statue pretending it was the one.

"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Kurt sings actually stuffing chocolates of all colors, shades, and size into his mouth swallowing it and throwing the fan behind him walking towards the statue holding a hand to his heart the other one slightly out. "But than we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre." Kurt sings grabbing the head twirling around with it. "Nothing like the life I've led so far." Kurt sing a accidentally sending the head onto the top of the cake. "For the first time in forever. There'll be magic. There'll be fun. For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever. At least I got a chance." Kurt sings as he takes the place of girls in various romantic pictures.

Finn stands at his window looking down at the people entering the gate, his hair in a perfect position that he hated, and in a purple and greenish blue suit. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see." Finn sings walking towards the painting of Burt looking at it. "Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel." Finn sings pulling off his gloves settings them down grabbing a candle stick and a ink holder. "Put on a show. Make one wrong move." Finn sings looking down at the ice already forming on the things in his hands spinning around singing, "Or everyone will know. But it's only for today."

"Only for today." Kurt sings spinning in a circle.

"It's agony to wait." Finn sings walking towards his door.

"It's agony to wait." Kurt sings walking towards the door.

"Tell the guard to open up..." Finn sings pushing through his doors looking at the worker assembled outside his door. "The gate." "The gate." Kurt sings as the guards open the gates and he walks out smiling at the crowd.

"For the first time in forever." Kurt sings walking through the crowd who smiles at him.

"Don't let them in." Finn sings walking towards the balcony door.

"I'm getting what." Kurt sings jumping on the edge of the bridge walking on it keeping his balance.

"Don't let them see." Finn sigs looking out the window drawing in a deep breathe.

"I've been dreaming of." Kurt sings dancing down the ledge smiling.

"Be the good boy. You always have to be." Finn says resting his hand on the door knob.

"A chance to change. My lonely world." Kurt sings happily still dancing along as people star at him.

"Conceal." Finn sings pushing open the door standing in the doorway.

"A chance to find true love." Kurt sings nearing the end with a smile plastered to his face.

"Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know." Finn sings walking to the edge of the balcony, pretending to smile so no one knows.

"I know it ends tomorrow. So it has to be today." Kurt sings grabbing a man's hand dropping onto the bridge as he smiles at Kurt and the others around him smile at Kurt to. "Cause the first time in forever." Kurt sings walking through some stands and towards the pier. "For the first time in forever." Kurt sings walking down, "Nothings in my way." Kurt sings as he huffs being hit by something sending him into a row boat about to fall into the water as the thing that hits him catches the boat so Kurt doesn't fall in lifting a green leaf out of his face looking up at the thing that hit him. "Hey!" Kurt says as the horse turns a bit reveling a dark haired boy, with light skin, very handsome, looks down at Kurt. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He asks as Kurt looks up at him a little dumb founded. "Hey... Uh um. No, no, I'm okay." Kurt says leaning up in the boat a little as the man jumps off his horse.

"Are you sure?" He asks climbing into the boat to help Kurt. "Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually." Kurt says looking up at the boy who reaches his hand out to Kurt. "Thank goodness." He says smiling at Kurt who sets his hand in the boys bigger hand as he pulls Kurt to his feet. "Oh, uh, Prince Sebastian of Dalton Isles." Sebastian says lowering his head softly in respect. "Prince Kurt of Lima." Kurt says doing the same thing as Sebastian. "Prince"? My sir." Sebastian says now kneeling in front of Kurt who gasps as he does so and the horse does the same as the boat start to fall back and Sebastian rushes to catch Kurt saying whoa repeatedly with an arm around his waist the other his upper back.

"Hi, again." Kurt says moving his arms away from Sebastian's neck with the Sebastian still holding them in kissing distance as the horse realizes what he did stomping his hoof down sending Sebastian backwards with Kurt landing on top of him an arm behind his neck the other resting on Sebastian's arm as he uses them to hold himself up. "Oh boy." Sebastian says with his hand on Kurt's back.

"This is awkward." Kurt says chuckling awkwardly as Sebastian just smiles at him and Kurt starts getting of him as Sebastian starts to move to get up. "Not "You're awkward," but just because we're... I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait what?" Kurt says looking away blushing and feeling embarrassed. Sebastian stands to his feet helping Kurt up holding Kurt's hand. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Lima with my horse. And for every moment after." Sebastian says letting go of Kurt hands as he messes with his hands. "No, no, it's fine. I'm not that prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother Finn, it would be… yeesh. Because you know..." Kurt says stopping in front of the horse looking at him as the horse looks at him confused. "Hello." Kurt says scratching under the horse's chin. "But lucky you, it's just me." Kurt says stepping off the boat looking back at Sebastian. As Sebastian chuckles humorlessly,

""Just" you?" Sebastian says as him and Kurt stare at each other smiling and looking into each other's eyes romantically. "The bells. The coronation. I better go." Kurt says backing up into a rust pipe holding his hands out oddly. "I have to go. I better go. Bye." Kurt says turning and running away as Sebastian waves at him and the horse waves too as Sebastian looks at the horse, "No." Sebastian says as the boat falls backwards into the water taking him with sending water flying as he surfaces smiling.

Kurt stands off to the side of Finn in the middle of the stage looking at guy directing the coronation with the choir going in the background. Kurt looks back at Sebastian who had a guy sleeping on his shoulder as he waves softly at Kurt who waves softly back. Finn leans his head down as the man puts a gold crown embedded with jewels in the top of Finn's head as he stands tall looking scared and nervous. Finn reaches for the objects on the pillow the man was holding as he clears his throat. "Your majesty, the gloves." He says as Finn nods and uneasily pulls on the index finger before pulling rest the glove off breathing in deeply pulling the other one of resting them on the pillow as he grabs the things held out to him. Turning around quickly and facing the crowd as they stand and Finn stands their tuning out voices trying to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. The objects start getting ice on them as the man directing says, "King Finn of Lima." As Finn quickly rests the objects back down pulling on his gloves quickly. "King Finn of Lima." The crowd says as Finn faces them pretending to smile.

**_Hey darlings, here is chapter two to Glee Goes Frozen, I thought it was amazing lol, hope you liked it. Next chapter will end after Kurt finishes his first chat with Blaine lol. Anyways love you guys thanks for the support and hope you like the chapter lol. Till next times lovelies_**


End file.
